Fox in a Desert Redue
by Kitsunegirl693
Summary: As the title says, this is a redue of my first fanfic Fox in a Desert. And if I get enough good reviews I'll continue. But for now the original Fox in a Desert will stay up for those who want to read and compare the two. Warning: Slight cursing. Gaara/OC


**Fox in a Desert REVAMP!**

**Hey it's Kitsunegirl again! Sooooo yeah. My computer is FINALY fixed so now I can start writing my fanfiction again. And for those people who are waiting for me to post the new chapter for my T or D x-over I'm working on it as much as I can, the same with the Phantom of Happy Tree Town. But school is a bitch! Anyway, while I was waiting for my computer to get fixed I had an idea to redue my first fic Fox in a Desert. If you would like me to continue the revamp please review! If not, reveiw anyway. I need FEEDBACK people! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form or fashion! Naruto belongs souly to Misashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own are the OC's.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

A slight breeze ruffled the branches of the dark forest as the moonlight filtered through the trees to the still forest floor below. Two figures, standing in a clearing, looked to the starry sky like a pair of silent sentinels. One was a small, pale girl with crimson red hair that appeared to be around 5 years of age. The second was, and equally pale, young woman with long silver hair that emitted a strange, eerie glow in the moonlight.

The woman looked down at the girl with a soft glow of pride in her sapphire blue eyes. The girl looked up at the woman, her eyes, the same startling shade of blue, filled with barely suppressed excitement. Smiling, the woman returned her gaze to the clear night sky. _'It's no wonder why she's so excited,'_ the woman thought. _'This is a important night after all.'_

The woman let out a small sigh. _'I hope the Hokage knew what he was doing..'_ a small glimmer of doubt coloring the woman's thought's. _'She's a very promising student at the ninja academy. But using border patrol to test her skills… Sending her out of the village this early. They usually wait till they're twice her age or, better yet, until they've officially graduated, to give ninja in training an actual mission. But even then it's only small missions, D-rank. Out here, there's no telling what could happen…'_ Frowning, the woman shook her head to dispel the thoughts bouncing around her head, _'No. I'm worrying too much.'_

Before the woman could continue her train of thought much further, one of the other ninja in the patrol ran up to her. Turning to the man she said, "Report."

"My Lady, camp has been set up, everything seems to be all clear for the moment and we are not too far from the edge of the desert now."

"Thank you," she said with a nod. "Any other news?"

The ninja shook his head, "No ma'am."

"You may go then. We'll be back shortly."

With a bow, the ninja turned and ran back through the trees, where the faint orange glimmer of a fire flickered between the fleeting gaps in the trees.

The woman stood there for a moment in silence with the little red-haired girl. Unknown thought racing round her head. Casting another glance at the starry sky, the woman looked at the girl and said, "Come along then."

"Yes, mother."

When the mother-daughter pair made it to the camp the other 8 ninja that made up their group were gathered around a campfire. The little girl looked up at her mother questioningly. Her mother nodded, telling her to go ahead. The girl smiled and ran over to the group, sitting down between two of the men, and asked for a story.

Several of the men laughed or smiled warmly at the young girl. As one of the older men started regaling the others with a story of the last Ninja War the woman went back to gazing at the sky. _'The weather's clear… I hope it keeps up.'_ Suddenly, a faint rustling came from the woods. The woman tensed, ready for someone or something to come charging out of the forest.

All was still… nothing moved… the only sound was the wind blowing through the trees. _'Am I getting worked up over nothing?'_ the woman thought. _'All the same, I can't shake the feeling of being watched.'_

Sighing again, the woman turned away to walk back to her comrades around the fire. But before she could take more that a few steps, something came whizzing out of the trees and embedded itself on the ground in front of her. She only had enough time to register the object as a throwing star before more of them came flying at her.

The woman quickly dodged out of the way and yelled for the others to get ready for a fight. All 8 of the other ninja pulled out various weapons, and braced for battle. The silver haired woman's daughter ran up to her mother's side with a kunai knife clutched in her small hand.

The whole forest had gone unnaturally quiet; even the wind had stopped. "Get ready," the woman whispered.

Seconds passed in what seemed like an eternity. The ninja stood in a tense circle. An owl's call rang out in the silence; then 20 rogue ninja burst out of the trees, roaring like savage animals, and charged at the group of Leaf-nin. But even outnumbered 2 to 1, the silver haired woman and her team took them on with the speed, ferocity and strength of a tiger.

The woman was fighting two of the rogue ninja when one of them pulled out a sword and slashed her arm open. "Lady Kitsune!" yelled a nearby ninja.

The woman gritted her teeth and jumped back a good distance from her enemies. Examining the cut on her arm she found it was long but thankfully not deep. "I'm fine!" she yelled back to the ninja, ripping a long strip of fabric off her shirt. "Focus on the enemy!"

Binding the cut, the woman pulled out her own sword and got in a fighting stance. Glancing around, the woman saw her daughter fighting another pair of rogues with amazing skill. Weaving, sidestepping, and blocking every blow; then counter-attacking with the speed of a striking snake.

'_That's my girl.'_ Smiling, the woman ran at her opponents and began to attack n earnest. With the sound of clashing metal the woman and the two rogues exchanged blows. Feinting and working as a pair, the rogues attempted to find and opening in the woman's defenses, or else, overpower her completely. But they couldn't manage to keep up with her lighting speed.

With a flourish, the woman lopped off one of the rogues' heads. Without his partner the remaining rogue quickly lost ground and was overpowered. However, before the woman could kill the remaining rogue she head the worst sound any mother could ever hear: the sound of their child screaming in absolute pain and terror.

The silver haired woman turned around in alarm and saw one of the rogues standing over her daughter with a large, bloody sword. Quickly dispatching the rogue she was fighting earlier, the woman threw her sword through the rogue ninja's head. Breathing heavily, the woman started to run over to her daughter when another rogue dashed over, grabbed hold of her daughter, and started to carry her away. "NO!" the woman yelled.

The little girl let out a scream that was quickly cut off when the man carrying her hit her in the head, knocking the girl unconscious. The woman let out a howl of pure fury and pelted after the rogue who took her daughter, but 4 more blocked her path. Fueled by her rage the woman quickly killed all of them. But the distraction had caused her to lose sight of her daughter's kidnapper.

Not wanting to give up, the woman ran off in the direction she was sure the rogue was heading. _'You're not getting away from me!'_

Pelting through the dark forest the woman raced to rescue her daughter. Spotting a glimmer of moonlight ahead she ran ever faster thinking only of how to save her daughter from the basted who took her. But there was a nagging thought at the back of her mind, _'Why… why would they take her? Unless… NO!'_

After what seemed like an eternity, the woman broke out of the forest and came to the edge of the desert. The woman stopped dead and stared around; there was nothing n sight, her daughter and her kidnapper had vanished. The woman began to shake, fighting back tears… "No… no…" she whispered, her voice thick with pain and loss. "Please, no!"

The woman's pleads were getting louder and louder with every grief filled word; finally ending in a wail of despair that echoed through the still night air. The woman dropped to her knees in utter hopelessness. _'She's… gone…'_

Hearing the woman's cries the other ninja came running out of the woods toward her. Most of them had some cuts and one had a broken arm. "Lady Kitsune?" asked on of the ninja, "What's wrong?"

"My baby…" she whispered thickly. "They took… my baby…" Thick tears were now running freely down her face as the ninja bowed their heads in respect for the woman's loss.

With another wail the woman broke down in tears as the ninja gathered round to give her comfort. And while the woman grieved for her lost child the sky began to grow lighter as the sun rose over the horizon.

The little girl woke up to find herself still being carried by her kidnapper in the middle of the desert. She immediately began to struggle out of the rogue's grip and bit down on his had, hard. Cursing, the rogue started punching the girl in the head to get her to let go. With a final punch the rouge sent her sprawling into the sand.

Barely conscious, the girl stared at the angry ninja standing over her. "I am going to _beat_ you within an inch of your wretched life you little BRAT!" he growled.

Grabbing hold of the front of the little girl's shirt, the rouge yanked the girl off the ground. The girl's vision went red then black. Before she passed out, however, the sound of a low growl followed by a man screaming in terror filled her ears.

When the girl woke up again she was on the ground. Looking up, she saw her kidnapper, dead and bleeding out into the sand in front of her. The girl's cloths were ripped and bloody, her face covered in blood and sand, and her back was in searing pain. After a few moments, the redhead managed to struggle to her feet and turned away from the broken body of the ninja.

Glancing around, she saw nothing but sand in every direction. Not knowing were she was, the girl picked a direction and started walking. But after a minute of pain filled walking, the girl stumbled and fell to her knees. She was hot and exhausted, "I can't… move… Too painful… need help…" she painted. "I'm… alone…"

'_**You're not alone,'**_ said a voice.

The girl looked around in alarm; finding no one in sight she asked, "Who are you?"

'_**Who I am is not important,' **_said the voice. _**'But you must keep going.'**_

"I… can't…"

'_**Yes you can.'**_

The voice started to say something else, but the girl was starting to drift away. _'Am I… dying?'_ The world turned and went black. The girl fell to the ground and remembered no more.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: So there you have it. The prolouge for the Fox in a Desert revamp! Hope you enjoyed! And please remember to Review! BYE!**


End file.
